Una Disculpa Bien Pensada
by Akliw
Summary: Por una pelea, por un Hollow, por una regalo de disculpa puede que su relación cambie considerablemente... Creo que lo que queda por decir es... Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo...
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic y quisiera que les agradara aunque sea un poco, por otro lado también quiero que no sean crueles ya que nunca he hecho un fic…

* * *

><p><strong>Una Disculpa Bien Pensada<strong>

Era un día como cualquier otro Ichigo y Rukia estuvieron peleando por un hollow y transcurrió la mañana sin ellos hablarse, Pero en la hora del almuerzo Rukia se sintio culpable al recordar que fue por ella que Ichigo se molesto, Pero en vez de disculparse solo se le ocurrió reclamarle por no hablarle.

**[FLASHBACK]**

*Ring, Ring*

-**Hollow!**– _"Mejor no voy a despertar a Ichigo no para no molestarlo con un inofensivo Hollow"_

Llego Rukia al lugar donde estaba el Hollow y se dio cuenta que no era tan inofensivo luego de una fuerte batalla lo derroto, volvió toda herida y a la residencia Kurosaki para descansar donde la esperaba un disgustado Ichigo y ella solo paso, mientras él la veía con rabia ella se desplomo, Ichigo la detuvo antes de que callera al suelo, ella solo se limito a decir con las palabras entrecortadas:

-**Ichigo… no estoy con energía para aguantar tus sermones… solo déjame en el gigai y vete a descansar, solo fue un Hollow sin importancia…**

-**Como que un hollow sin importancia, ¿Porque no me llamaste?, ¿No sientes lo herida que estas?, ¿Qué querías demostrar al ir sola a luchar contra ese Hollow?**

-**Nada… como te dije no tengo fuerzas… y menos para tus reclamos… así que déjame así y ¡vete!**

Ichigo solo se quedo callado mientras curaba a una Rukia casi inconsciente, cuando callo rendida entonces Ichigo terminaba de curarla y la llevo a su gigai.

**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

* * *

><p>En el instituto no le dijo ni una palabra en toda la mañana y solo la ignoraba, le había pedido a Ishida que le dijera inmediatamente sintiera un hollow y este último le pregunto porque no le dices a Rukia, pregunta la cual Ichigo no contesto y así paso la mañana o eso hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando Rukia se presento en la terraza pidiendo una explicación.<p>

-**A ver Ichigo me puedes decir ¿porque no me has dirigido la palabra desde que volví esta mañana de matar a ese Hollow?**

-**…**

-**¡Hey idiota exijo una explicación ahora mismo!**

-**…**

-**¿Que pasa Kurosaki-kun solo se comporta como un niñito absurdo porque no le di lo que quería anoche?- Dijo con esa vocecita que tanto irritaba a Ichigo**- _"Esto debería funcionar después de todo saben ellos que me estoy quedando en la residencia Kurosaki…"_

-**…**- _"Ya me comienza a irritar esa estúpida enana pero no caeré ante sus engaños, esta vez no"_

-_"¿Eh?, ¡cómo es que esta vez no funciono!"_ – A ella solo se le ocurrió una cosa y le susurro a Ichigo con un tono tan bajo que solo él lo pudo escuchar-** ¡Si no me diriges la palabra en este momento les diré a todos que intentaste hacer que me acostara contigo a la fuerza!**

-**¡Si te atreves a hacer eso no respondo de lo que te pase!- grito tan fuerte que hasta las chicas en el jardín escucharon**-

-**¡Oh Ichigo reaccionaste!, ¿Tanto te importa que los demás crean eso?**- _"¡Funciono!"_

-**¡Si me importa porque es mentira!**

-**Relájate Ichigo o llamaras la atención de todo el instituto**

-**¿Cómo quieres que me relaje después de lo que me acabas de decir?**

-**Pues si no te relajas entonces no respondo de cómo relajarte**

-**A ver, ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?**

-**¡Así!**- Rukia golpeo tan fuerte a Ichigo que quedo inconsciente- **A ver y ahora nos vamos de aquí Ichigo.**

Los demás que solo observaron la discusión y como Rukia se lo llevaba se preguntaron después de un rato que ellos se habían salido a donde fueron, mientras se preguntaban Inoue y Tatsuki subieron buscando a Rukia para irse de compras a la hora de la salida.

-**Bu-bu-buenos Días chicos… Amm ¿Se encuentran Kuchiki-san?**

-**No, salió llevándose a Ichigo hace rato y no los volvimos a ver**- Responde Mizuiro concentrado en su celular

-**¿Cómo que se lo llevo hace rato?, ¿Es acaso que Ichigo es tan débil ante Rukia?**

-**¡No ella le dio un golpe super poderoso así panch!**- Dijo Keigo mientras hacía dramatización lejos de la realidad

-**Bueno entonces gracias nos vemos mas tarde en el salón**- Se despidió Tatsuki mientras sacaba de ahí a Orihime sin tiempo de despedirse porque Keigo la miraba extrañamente.

* * *

><p>En una parte del patio que Ichigo nunca había visto, él y Rukia estaban discutiendo<p>

-**Bien dime de una vez ¿porque no me hablabas desde que vine en la mañana de matar a un Hollow?**

-**Pues si tanto quieres saber lo enana es porque no me llamaste para ayudarte con el Hollow.**

-**No te llame porque creí que estarías cansado y que querías dormir, además por la señal que emitía parecía un Hollow débil**-Decía interrumpiendo a Ichigo.

-**Si y te confiaste tanto que por eso viniste tan herida, y recuerda que si tu no me despertabas la insignia lo haría, ¿no tomaste eso en cuenta?**

-**No pero...**

-**¿Y tampoco pensaste que podría estar preocupado por ti, al despertar y no encontrarte en la habitación de mis hermanas?**

-**¡Ya basta naranjito!, ¿Acaso crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?, Es que no confías en**-Luego vio que Ichigo peligrosamente se le acerco- _"¿Por qué hace esto?"_

Ichigo la sorprendió con un suave y tímido beso, esperando a que ella le correspondiera, pero por el shock Rukia no lo hizo.

-**Ya entiendo porque te enojaste, pero si te molesta que me preocupe por ti entonces ¿Por qué quisiste que te diera una me dejaste continuar el beso?, por mi parte ya no tengo nada más que decirte**-dijo Ichigo con voz desilusionada y vacía.

-_"Si me hubiera gustado corresponderte pero no sabía cómo, y me preguntaba el porqué, además no quería preocuparte solo no entiendo como no pude darme cuenta de que quería este beso tanto como tú"_- Mientras Rukia pensaba lejos del mundo, Ichigo se iba alejando hacia la salida, con una cara tan triste que solo se comparaba a la que el tenia cuando mataron a su madre frente a sus ojos y Orihime desde el pasillo que vio todo lo que paso se fue corriendo derramando unas lagrimas profundas de dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>Ya era la hora de salida y Ichigo se iba a casa solo cuando de pronto se puso a pensar<em> "¿Por qué hice eso?, ¿Por qué no me seguí guardando mis sentimientos para mí?, ¿Esperaba que me correspondiera y no lo hizo?, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?, ¿Acaso no le importo?, ¿Quizás ama a alguien más?"<em>, Cuando de pronto ya había llegado a su casa, entro y solo subió a su cuarto tiro la puerta tan fuerte que el número 15 que estaba colgado se tambaleo.

-**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ichi-nii en el instituto para que viniera de tan mal humor?**- Preguntaba una preocupada Yuzu.

-**Déjalo Yuzu los jóvenes de ahora y mas él se preocupan por muchas cosas**- decía una seria Karin

-**¡Oh Misaki!**- Decía el mayor de los Kurosaki mientras corría hacia el gran poster de su difunta esposa-**¡Nuestro hijo está preocupado y no ha traído a nuestra tercera hija con él!**

-**A ver ya detente Papá estás haciendo un escándalo**-Decía Karin terminando de cenar-** Iré a ver si Ichi-nii quiere que le suban la cena.**

Karin acababa de subir las escaleras y tocando la puerta le pregunto a Ichigo si quería la cena a lo cual este último se negó.

* * *

><p>Dentro el muy tranquilo Ichigo Estaba recostado en su cama fundido en sus pensamientos antes de que Kon lo molestara.<p>

-**¡Eh Ichigo! ¿Dónde dejaste a Nee-san?**

-**Ella puede venir sola cuando le de la regalada gana- **contesto Ichigo al pervertido muñeco de peluche con una voz fría y cortante.

-**¿Qué acaso le dijiste algo que la molesto?**-Dijo Kon algo furioso-**¡No quiero que Nee-san se vaya otra vez así que mejor será que no la molestes idiota!**

-**No le dije nada tarado**- Dijo con furioso, pero luego comenzó a bajar la voz y a volverla fría y deprimida-** Más bien creo que hice algo que no le gusto.**

-**¿Ahora qué hiciste Ichigo?**

-**Yo solo… la bese**- diciendo esto último casi inaudible.

-**¡Que besaste a Nee-san!, uh Ichigo no sabía que podrías hacer eso…Pero es Nee-san ella debe estar furiosa**-Diciendo con miedo en sus palabras-** Yo mejor me quedo en el armario hasta que ella vuelva.**

-**¡No tú te vas ya!**-Y después llamo a Yuzu, le entrego a Kon y Yuzu feliz, sonriendo a más no poder.

-_"Creo que debería disculparme con Rukia"_- pensó después de que su hermanita se fue-_ "Ya pensare en algo después, ahora es muy tarde"_- Esto último cayendo rendido en la cama.


	2. Capitulo 2

Este es el final de mi fic, sé que es corto y espero les sea de su agradado, además me siento muy agradecida por los reviews de Nemesis2012 y Hady-Chan, sin más preámbulos acá comienza el fic…

**Capitulo 2**

Recapitulando….

-**¿Ahora qué hiciste Ichigo?**

-**Yo solo… la bese**- diciendo esto último casi inaudible.

-**¡Que besaste a Nee-san!, uh Ichigo no sabía que podrías hacer eso…Pero es Nee-san ella debe estar furiosa**-Diciendo con miedo en sus palabras- **Yo mejor me quedo en el armario hasta que ella se relaje.**

-**¡No tú te vas ya!**-Y después llamo a Yuzu, le entrego a Kon y Yuzu feliz, sonriendo a más no poder.

-_"Creo que debería disculparme con Rukia"_- pensó después de que su hermanita se fue- _"Ya pensare en algo después, ahora es muy tarde"_- Esto último cayendo rendido en la cama.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Ichigo no le dirigió la palabra a Rukia y la dejo yéndose al instituto sola ya que él se fue por un camino diferente al usual, este pasaba por el área comercial de hay cerca y Ichigo se encontró con una joyería al entrar vio una elegante pulsera, pero esta era distinta a cualquiera ya que tenía unos símbolos de conejo muy parecidos al horrendo Chappy junto a algunos que parecían copos de nieve, siguió adelante y se encontró con una juguetería en la cual había un peluche de Chappy del tamaño de Rukia, luego recordó la obsesión enorme que ella tiene hacia el conejo…<p>

-_"A Rukia le encantaría el peluche pero donde pondrá algo tan grande, yo no permitiré que lo meta en mi armario, y menos dejare que lo ponga en la habitación de mis hermanas"_- Dijo esto último con mucha duda de comprarlo-_"¡Le comprare la pulsera así será más personal, y tal vez le guste mas!"_- Pensó entrando a la joyería.

-**Buen Día, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?**

-**Si, quisiera que me envuelva esa pulsera**

-**¿Para su novia?**

-_"Eso quisiera"_-pensó mientras veía como lo envolvía con un papel con adornos parecidos a Chappy y a Kon, por extraño que suene- **Eh… Si mi novia, espero le guste este regalo.**

-**A cualquier chica que le guste los conejos le encantara este regalo.**

-**Y más ella.**

-**Aquí tiene**-Dijo mientras pasaba la caja envuelta a Ichigo**-Espero le guste a tu chica.**

-**Gracias yo también**-Dijo mientras aceptaba el regalo y lo guardaba en la mochila- **Bueno que pase un buen día.**

-**Gracias igual**- Dijo mientras lo veía salir.

* * *

><p>En el instituto a punto de llegar tarde un sofocado Ichigo se apareció en el salón.<p>

-**¿Dónde estabas Kurosaki?, casi llegas tarde**

-**Eso es lo de menos Ishida, me quede dormido y ya.**

-**Oe Ichigo dónde estabas vine sola**-Susuraba Rukia como si nada hubiera pasado el dia anterior-_"A este paso no podre darle lo que le hice a Ichigo…"_

-**Yo estaba ocupado.**

-**Bueno.**

* * *

><p>En la hora del almuerzo Ichigo no fue con sus amigos, solo se concentro en encontrar a Rukia, que estaba con las demás chicas sentadas en el jardín.<p>

-**¡Rukia necesitamos hablar algo muy importante!**-Esperando a que Rukia no se negara, pero Rukia solo se sorprendió y se quedo allí mirándole como si estuviera pensando negarse, así que Ichigo solo le advirtió- **¡No reclames y solo ven!**

-_"¿Que tramara ahora Ichigo?, ¡¿No pensara volver a besarme? , Yo si quiero besarle otra vez pero no es correcto…"_-Estaba fundida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la levantaban del suelo y vio que Ichigo la levantaba como cuando la rescato por primera vez-** ¡Idiota espero no vayas a lanzarme como la vez que me levantaste de esta manera!**

-**No yo no haría una cosa así, pero si te llevare a un lugar no repliques.**

-**¡Bájame Idiota!**

-**¡Cállate enana!**

-**Te he dicho que me…**-Esto ultimo es lo que alcanzaron a escuchar las chicas entes de que se les perdieran de vista.

* * *

><p>Luego de todo el escandalo, en el lado del patio donde Ichigo beso a Rukia…<p>

-**Rukia tengo algo especial que darte**- Dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo pasivamente- **Es para disculparme sobre el beso que te di**-Comenzando a bajar la voz y sonaba deprimido y desilusionado-** aun no me lo hayas correspondido…quisiera disculparme….no debí así que toma se que te gustara**-Dijo pausando y entregándole el regalo a Rukia.

-**Gra-Gracias Ichigo**- Dijo en lo que tomaba y abría el regalo-_ "Creo que debería disculparme ahora por lo que hice también"_- Mientras abría el regalo, pensando en una forma en la cual disculparse también se emociono mucho al ver lo que era-** ¡Esta hermoso Ichigo!**

Inoe se retiro de las chicas que todavía seguían almorzando y tenía el presentimiento de que estarían en aquel lugar donde ella los vio besarse la ultima vez, así que fue para allá y encontró a una Rukia sonriente a más no poder, y a Ichigo apretando la pulsera, pero ellos no sintieron que ella estaba allí.

-**Que bueno que te haya gustado**-Decia sin mirarla y continuo con voz tímida y pausada, sin darse cuenta de que Rukia se le estaba acercando- _Bueno entonces… ¿Me perdonas por el beso que te di?, no sabía, quizás estas enamorada de alguien y…_

En ese momento Ichigo sintió el roce de labios con los de Rukia y la miro ella estaba con los ojos cerrados con los pies en puntitas para alcanzarlo, y el bajó hasta profundizar el beso, este beso no se parecía al anterior era más apasionante y posesivo, mientras Orihime solo miraba sintiendo que su corazón se partía.

-_"Creo que es la mejor manera de disculparme, tanto por lo del Hollow como por no corresponder aquel beso ayer, aunque tenga que destruir mi orgullo como Kuchiki y romper las reglas de la Sociedad de Almas"_- Pensaba Rukia sintiendo como sus emociones fluían mientras saboreaba la boca de Ichigo.

En ese momento sonó el distintivo tono del celular de Rukia, detectando a un Hollow, ellos se separaron rápidamente sorprendidos por el tono, los dos sonrojados pero no arrepentidos de lo que acababan de hacer.

-**Amm… Un Hollow Ichigo**-Le decía Rukia mientras apartaba su mirada de él para ocultar su sonrojo-_ "¿Porque en ese preciso momento tenía que aparecer un Hollow?"_

**-¡Bueno entonces vamos!, si no comenzara a causar estragos por todas partes**- Decia el intentando bajar la cabeza para que no notara que estaba sonrojado hasta más no poder-_ "Este beso, ahora, ¿Acaso es que siente lo mismo que yo?"_- Pensaba mientras se iba con Rukia a purificar el Hollow.

-_"¿Qué será este sentimiento que siento por Ichigo?"_-Pensaba mientras miraba atentamente el celular-_ "Yo creo que no es amistad porque no siento lo mismo por Renji, ¿Qué es lo que siento?"_

Luego sus miradas se cruzaron y en un instante ya estaban sonrojados, apartaron la vista cuando escucharon los gritos del Hollow, y pensaron al mismo tiempo, _"Tengo que acabar rápido con esto para preguntarle si siente lo mismo que yo"._

* * *

><p>¡Bueno!, Acá el final de mi fic,<span> UNA DISCULPA BIEN PENSADA<span>, lamento si hice alguna parte que no entendieran y si tiene faltas ortográficas también lo lamento, bueno me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado del cap de mi fic, Bye-Bye


End file.
